Silent Whisper
by Ahrimar
Summary: [A Splinter Cell Fan Fic] Scott is an Echelon employee who gets called into duty after his teacher Sam Fisher dies. What he uncovers during his OP questions his priorities in Echelon
1. Prologue

**Silent Whisper**

**Prologue**

He ran as fast as he could through the room clutching the package between his arms. "Just through that door" He said to himself as he raced against time and life to reach that door. But time wasn't on his side. The sniper across the yard that was tracking his moves squeezed the trigger and let a supersonic bullet fly and decapitate him. His mission was over… The world was dead without this document that he was trying to rescue. Now it was over. Third Echelon had just doomed the world.

Scott was having his morning tea as the e-mail popped up on the screen. "You've got mail" said the headless AOL voice. He moved the mouse slowly to open the e-mail. He was surely not expecting what he got.

_Mr. Scott,_

_We are sorry to tell you that your fellow friend and teacher Samuel Fisher was killed in combat. He was concluding a special assignment to retrieve the data disk that had the key codes to the U.S. Super Weapon codenamed "Silent Whisper" Since we do not know anyone that was as skilled as Samuel, or even more skilled, except you, we are offering you the fifth freedom. You will have the freedom to spy on governments, the right to use terrorist tactics for counter terrorism, the right to blackmail governments for the greater good of the Humanity. All we ask of you is to retrieve the data disk which Samuel failed to retrieve. _

_                                                                                    Third Echelon Team,_

_                                                                                     Colonel Lambert._

The idea of his teacher Sam dying in combat or on assignment hadn't crossed his mind ever. He used to sit there and watch the tapes of Samuel in the training arenas; he never thought that a person that smart, that strong and that agile could have ever made a mistake on a mission. The part when they said that he could have been more skilled than Sam almost gave him a heart attack. He went into his bedroom to pick out some clothes for the journey from California to Washington. He grabbed his 9mm berretta and stuck it in the holster under his jacket. With a glance he looked around the drawers for his permit to take guns aboard planes. That was useful since these days you never knew who might be flying. Looking around the room he spotted the earpiece that he got from Lambert before taking this vacation, he put it on, kissed his beautiful wife lightly on the cheek and exited out the front door. The breeze of air that caught him while he was mounting his bike made him shiver and wish he wore his leather jacket. But it was too late for now. A truck was already scheduled to pick him up on freeway 24. He put his helmet on and quietly rolled out of the driveway trying not to wake up his wife.

The truck had indeed been waiting at the correct spot.

"Scott, Hi my names Jackson, ill be taking you to the airport." said the man in the military uniform.

"I really see no point to this. I could have easily driven down there on my bike..." he tried to argue but got no response from the driver… He lay back in the seat and tried to fall asleep in this 4 hour long drive, but the noises of outside cars and the engine prevented any sleep he might have caught.


	2. Silent Whispers Origins

**Chapter 1: Silent Whispers Origin**

He opened his eyes very slowly in the morning. Wearily he looked around the car and found himself covered in a blanket, his backpack that he put under his legs for more comfort gone. Slowly with laziness he turned his head to look in the back of the truck to check and see if his bike was still there. It was, but not the same way he remember it. Before sleep he remembers that his bike was uncovered. Now it had a cover that said "Marines" on top. He shook his head at the thought of the marines. He had served for the Navy Seals Endu, the most elite squad of people in the world. No team has ever matched their killing power or scored more "frags", as they liked to call kills, than them. He then laughed remembering the paintball fighting match between his Endu unit and the Marines Force Recon unit. They won 60 to 4. The 4 people that got shot on their side were just plain decoys for the main plan. He knew that in real life they would never do such a thing, team mate sacrifice for the good of the squad was not allowed. No man is allowed to go down.

He moved his right arm to unbuckle the seatbelt but for his surprise it was already unbuckled. He looked out the window and saw that they were in front of an airport. It looked to be the San Francisco airport. He dropped the blanket on the driver's seat and slowly stepped out of the car, stretched his arm and looked around for the driver. For a few seconds he was nowhere to be seen, but then he saw a door open in the distance and the driver was walking to him with what looked like two cups of coffee.

"Good Morning Sir, I hope you slept well in the car" Said Driver, "My names Ed, I never told you last night, you fell asleep pretty fast.", said Ed while giving the cup of coffee to Scott.

"You know, I never liked Coffee." Said Scott grinning, "But I guess this is the best thing for waking me up now isn't it." He took a sip of the coffee and shaked his head at the bitter taste of it.

"Sorry sir, there's nothing else here that can wake you up better than Coffee"

"Well alright, but can you please tell me why you had to pick me up and I couldn't ride my bike here? You guys know how I love to ride it..."

"Well sir," said the driver with a serious look on his face, "they sent me because I was to deliver your new toys to you." He said pointing to the stuff lying around the truck. "We got your basic thermal/night vision goggles. The Sneak Suit, the basic 9MM silenced pistol, Mini-cams, smoke grenades, camera jamer, this new laser cutter, and the newest assault rifle. It's a variant of the M1A4 and the French Fammas. It might look awkward but it's a nice weapon. But if you chose sir, we can change this assault rifle to any weapon you prefer." finished Ed while picking up the new prototype gun.

Scott looked around the gear for a few seconds, testing the Thermal sighting on the goggles. Picked up the 9MM Beretta grabbed the holster and put it on the inside of his coat so no one will see it. He grabbed all the other stuff and threw it in his backpack.

"Well you know what I think about assault rifles. Can you guys get me a SIG SSG-3000 Sniper Rifle? And a lot of ammo?" he said putting on his backpack.

"Certainly sir. It will be with you when you arrive in the base. Now here is your ticket, your pass for the berretta on the plane and enjoy your flight sir." Said Ed while handing various papers to Scott and he walked away. Scott looked at the papers and just realized he didn't have his passport with him. He was about to shout for Ed but he was nowhere to be seen. Scott looked in the car and there it was, a brand new American passport sitting on the Dashboard. He grabbed it and eyed the pages fast, finding many visas, a credit card and that it belongs to him.

"Well this is gonna help…" he said to himself and started his slow walk to the terminal entrance. He had to blend it with normal people, even though he was traveling in first class. The importance of him not attracting any suspicion was vital. No one on that planet could find out that he was a secret agent for the Third Echelon. No one was even supposed to know about their existence. Not even the President of the United States. He always laughed at the idea that Third Echelon was more secret than the underwear size of the President. He had to wait in line with everyone else for the baggage check and the ticket check. Just the metal detector caused him problems. He was carrying a Silenced 9MM Berretta with him, and he had a few extra clips around his belt. The cops jumped when the siren went off at its highest warning level. The cops went for their guns but Scott was fast, he grabbed the paper explaining why he had a gun and threw it at one of the cops. To fool the passengers, he took of his Dog Tags and put them in a bin. One security officer, realizing what he has to do; he overrode the security protocol on the machine and made it look like Scott was clean of any metal now. Scott smiled at the fast thinking cop and the cop, whose name was Murphy, smiled back at him and handed him his dog tags and the piece of paper. Scott felt happy that it looked to the other passengers as another mishap with the machine, with this thought in his head, he made his way to the plane through the tunnel and found his seat with the assistance of stewardess Jessica.  He stuck his backpack slowly under his chair and lay back in the seat trying to fall asleep once again, but then suddenly almost jumping because he realized he would have to drink coffee again…

The captain gave his normal message to everyone as the plane slowly rolled on to the runway. About this time everyone got seated and lucky for Scott no one was sitting next to him. He looked around with a smile at the interior of the plane. He loved flying, especially on the long flights. Something about airline food was pleasing to him. Maybe the candy and that you didn't have to drink so much coffee here, they offered Coke too. The engines roared and there was a sudden jolt as the plane accelerated with incredible speed, reaching the speed of 800 miles per hour in less than a minute. He looked out the window and waved San Francisco good bye. The bird's eye view of the city was pleasing to his eye, as much as was finding a target through the scope of his SSG.

He sat as comfortably as he could in his seat. Looking around he could only see business men, rich people or some military officers. First Class traveling was a first to him, he usually took business class. He was about to lay back as a old guy, in about late 50'ies came up next to him and sat down. He was wearing a grey suit and had a black suit case with him. The old man put the suitcase on his lap and opened it in front of Scott. Scott was amazed at what he saw next. _NSA: TOP SECRET _was the title of the paper that was on the first document. The old man grabbed the document and handed him over to Scott.

"Sir I suggest you read this now, this might help you on your upcoming mission." said the old guy not even looking at Scott. He took the paper and opened it to the front page. He was startled at what he uncovered in these documents.

_US__ Defense Ministry, Super Weapon division, Project codename "Silent Whisper"_

_Silent whisper is designed on the nano-tech level. It is a weapon far beyond anything the world has seen Mr. President. Silent Whisper is a series of Nano-Bots programmed to replicate themselves over the bodies of their hosts, and then spread when they are ready to kill their host. They do not kill the host until the signal is given to them from the master control. To access master control you need the security codes with the disk enclosed. The program can be run from any machine with internet access. The only way to disengage them is by using the Blue-6 Code. The nano-bots are totally undetectable even if you know where to look for them. Their creation was hard. We initially started with 1 nano-bot and then programmed him to make copies of himself. They are safely contained in the NSA labs and cannot escape. They are protected under a "Kintex" shell. This shell is extremely durable and it protects things from escaping even in the nano level. Soldiers equipped with Kintex suits can be invulnerable to any outside damage. But to make Kintex we need fragments from the moon and that is very expensive. Mr. President, We do not advise you to use Silent Whisper often. Some of the bots became self aware and made colonies in the Kintex Shell. They had to be destroyed before they could have broken out. Sir, if this gets out of hand, they can take over the world. The first nano-bot that we ever created was about 345.6 times smarter than Albert Einstein. _


	3. Running Out of Time

**Chapter 2: Running Out of time**

"Kid, Follow me to the back please" said the old man as he was standing up. Scott jumped out of his seat and followed the man to the back. They went as far back as they could until they reached to door to the cargo area. The old mane held out something and showed it to the stewardess and she opened the door and let them in.

"Thank you Jessica." said the old man to the stewardess. They entered the cramped cargo area; the old man looked around, threw some luggage down and sat on it.

"Scott, you can call me Tamek. I'm an ex NSA agent. Lambert sent me in here to fill you in on anything you want to know. So I guess you can start asking questions." said Tamek looking around the luggage.

"OK so from what I read, is it actually true there is only one way to destroy them and that is the disks?"

"Correct"

"So if they are unleashed they will kill everyone?"

"Well that is our question. They have been kept in the containment field. But if we keep them there too long they will become self aware. Now if they do, killing their host will not be their goal. Most likely they will create bigger, human size versions of themselves. By doing that they can create armies. Now, I'm not talking about any Matrix shit here, if they do that, they will most likely see us as the virus of the planet. Their goal will be to eliminate us. And they will be effective. We have not successfully created any more nano-bots since we made that one. The first one that we created became self aware 13 hours ago. Its already eaten through 1 inch of Kintex. That took him about 10 hours. The Kintex is 2 feet thick so we got about 23 hours to get the disks or all hell will break loose."

"Well that sounds like a cheap Hollywood flick" said Scott looking around the cargo area with a puzzled face. Scott looked at Tamek; he grinned back and slowly stood up and moved away. Scott was now standing there alone in the cargo area left there with his own thoughts. _What if I fail like Sam did? What if I make the same mistake? No, that can't happen… The world…Everyone… They are counting on me… I can't fail… _Scott stood there, getting dizzy, looking around searching for an answer for all of this. Why him? Why not some other agent… Why did he have to go on this mission? The only reason he could think of was that Sam trained him.

Scott exited the cargo area and moved back to his seat. He was speechless now. He could say a word even to himself... _What if I fail...? _He tried not to think about it. The plane was to land in 30 minutes. That would leave him 22 hours and 30 minutes to get the disks and destroy the Silent Whisper. The Clock was ticking. He stood up and checked under his coat. His gun and his papers were there. He turned and looked at the door to the pilot area. He looked around so no one will see him and he snuck in. The pilots themselves were in deep conversation and they didn't notice Scott sneaking in the cabin.

"Gentlemen, I need your full cooperation." he said to the pilots as he handed the Third Echelon Document stating that everyone must fully cooperate with Scott. The pilot was puzzled for a second but then he burst out.

"Sir, what may we help you with?"

"Can this plane go any faster?"

"Yes sir" the 2nd pilot answered, "But it's not advised to go any faster without any reason.  
            "Well all I can tell you is that in 23 hours something horrible is going to happen. No you need to get me to Washington as fast as you can. Even a 10 minute faster arrival is going to help my mission" said Scott with anger in his voice.

"Y… yes… Sir... We can do that…"

Scott turned around and went back to his seat to pack his luggage. There was not really much to pack. He grabbed his backpack with all the stuff and went back to the pilot cabin to share a nice chat with the pilots. It was entertaining for him. He had a chance to take his mind of what is ahead of him. He found out that one of the pilots liked collecting guns as a past time. He then took out his 9MM silenced berretta and showed it to the guy. The pilot was amazed since he never saw silenced models up so close.

At about this time the co-pilot saw the runway and asked Scott to strap himself in the empty seat that was in the cabin. Scott did so as fast as he could. The plane slowed down before entering airport airspace, then the pilot threw some switches and the plane jolted abit, and then let the landing gear down. The plane jolted once again as the landing gear touched with the ground. As soon as Scott felt that he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the seat. The Pilot pointed to the emergency pilot exit door that was above Scott's head. He nodded and grabbed the hand harness thing as he climbed out through the top. He slid down the side of the plane and caught Lamberts face. He was shocked and surprised seeing Scott come out this way. Wasting no time Scott jumped into the car and drove away to the Third Echelon building. Lambert sitting in the passenger seat was puzzled by all of this and couldn't even say a word.

"Um… Scott… What's wrong? Do you mind telling me?" Scott looked at Lambert with an angry expression in his face.

"In less than 22 hours and 30 minutes the thing, the nano-bots, they will escape. We can't waste any time on some bull shit briefing. I need to get the rest of my gear and you fly me where ever the hell that damn base is."

"So I see you met with Tamek, I knew it would startle you. What he says is the truth. We actually have 22 hours 13 minutes and 40 seconds untill that thing escapes. Your gear is in the trunk. Drive straight to the back of the Third Echelon building, we got a black hawk waiting for you. It will take you to the carrier USS Iowa. From there it will take you about 2 hours to sail close to Greenland, that's where the base is. When you get close and F18 will take you in. But this time you will not be in the cockpit. You will be under the plane in a type of a glider. It can't be picked up by any radar I can assure you with that. They will launch you and it will be up to you where you want to land."

Scott looked around the road and sped up to 130MPH. He activated the siren on the car so the police would not stop him as he steered the car into the middle of the road.

"Jesus Scott, slow down" But Scott did not answer. The car weaved around the road as they were approaching the building. The guard at the post noticed the fast coming car and he jumped to open the gate. The gate opened just in time for the car to drive in. Power sliding around the building Scott stopped the car in front of the black hawk. Scott got out as quickly as he could, mumbling something to himself he gathered the rest of his gear and climbed in the hawk.

"Scott what was that?" Lambert said thinking he heard Scott say something…

"… We are running out of time" answered Scott with a sigh as he closed the black hawk door.  


	4. Castle Of The Giants

**Chapter 3: Castle of the Giants**

**_T- 20 Hours, 10 minutes, 14 seconds_**.

            "Lambert, please tell me this. If the nano-bots can eat through an inch of "Kintex" in ten hours, why is it that it will only take those around 23 hours to get through the rest of the 2 feet? Shouldn't that number be closer to 230 hours? One foot is 12 inches… Two feet is twenty four… Subtract 1 inch and you got 23. Twenty three times ten is two hundred thirty… It doesn't make sense!" said Scott over the comm as he was in the glider approaching the castle.

            "Scott… I know that doesn't make sense but, you have to believe me. We only have 20 hours or the president will drop a hydrogen bomb on the castle… The techs in the white house told him that the hydrogen bomb would destroy the shell coating and it would kill the nano bots."

            "So why don't we just do that?"

            "Because… People don't know but Greenland belongs to Russia now."

            "What!?" Scott yelled out through the comm.

            "Don't ask how this happened, Greenland is now under Russian control. If we drop any nuclear device on there it will begin World War 3. We don't want that, that's why we have you."

            Scott killed the comm. He didn't want any more surprises from command. Something already wasn't right here and he had to find out what. Lambert usually gave him every piece of information, he never asked for any additional info. Everything he had heard in the last few hours didn't make any sense to him. Nothing added up. The F18 pilot signaled to Scott over the computer screen, Scott gave him the "OK" and the pilot hit the trigger, releasing his glider.

            The glider jolted abit in the air as Scott tried to gain control of it. In a few seconds, he was gently gliding down towards the castle, or the bushes in front of it. Coming closer to the castle, he noticed that it looked something take from the medieval ages, but there was guards everywhere, snipers, patrol dogs, two jeeps circling the castle. He slowly touched down in the woods just behind the castle, getting out of the glider as slowly as he could Scott tried to listen for any guards. Without hearing anything he started moving towards the castle through the bushes. He didn't worry about anyone finding his glider; it was packed with a lot of C4. If anyone found it, his mission was over so he'd give em fireworks.

            He approached the back wall and stopped, waiting for the patrolling guard to pass him by. He noticed a window at ground level leading into the basement; no lights in there, no movement, and nothing on thermal. As the guard passed him he made his way to the window as quickly as possible without making any noise. Feeling around on the window he found and outside lock. This thought troubled him but he picked it anyways knowing that the guard would be coming back any minute. Right before slipping it he turned on night vision mode on his goggles and slid in. He closed the window behind him and turned to look at what was in the room. As he turned his head, he came face to face with the muzzle of a FAMAS rifle.

            "Shit…" slowly said Scott.

            "Welcome to my castle, Scott" Could it be? The voice was familiar, it almost sounded as it Sam. But it couldn't, Sam was dead. He tried to turn his head to the direction from where the voice came from but he found himself being hit in the back of his head and going out cold. It was going to be a long night for him.

            Sam saw one of his soldiers knock out Scott. He wondered if he still recognized his voice, disregarding the thought for now, he strapped Scott of his gear and signaled for the guards to drag him to a room. He made his way to the communications and security center. It was filled with computer screens on every wall, and 3 people total in the room. He sat down in the chair in the back of the room as one man stood up and walked closer to Sam to have a chat.

            "He did everything as you have said he would." said the man with a tired voice.

            "I trained him; I should know his every move. Or am I mistaken, Chris?" answered Sam without even looking at the mans face. "Echelon sent him as I thought they would, they will probably send more, you know the other insertion points, shoot to kill this time. Scott might be able to help us in some way."

            "But the echelon told him lies about this…" the man was now concerned, "he could jeopardize our operation."

            "He won't." reassure Sam. "I know Scott, if we give him the truth and some time to take it all in, he will join us and help us take them down. He doesn't like anyone fucking with his country."

            "Why would you say that sir? He's just a simple operative, bred just to take care of the objective."

            "That's where you are mistaken, I once had an Op with him; we had to invade the headquarters of a cartel. We intentionally got captured with the rest of the hostages. The terrorists didn't even bother searching us for guns because we looked like bums. The terrorist leader was doing a live broadcast all over Africa, to boost the morale of his troops by killing all the hostages live. Scott, pulled out his gun, grabbed the guy and stood right in front of the camera. He looked straight into it and said 'A message to my enemies, never _fuck_ with one who had to fight for being free!' and then, just like that, he squeezed the trigger and blew his brains out live, in front of the whole country, with no regrets. Believe me Chris, you don't want to fuck with Scott."

            "I will tell the guards that, sir…" said the man as he turned around and went over to the comm channel and started saying a few words.

            Sam sat there wondering on how much convincing he will have to do to get Scott to join their cause. He first noticed holes in Echelon a few years back, keeping his mouth shut he gathered information with every op, listening in their conversations, gathering more data than needed, he was even the one to break into the white house to find out what Silent Whisper really was.


End file.
